The use of mobile communication devices capable of managing multiple subscriber identification module (“SIM”) cards is increasingly common. For example, dual-SIM-dual-active (“DSDA”) devices allow two SIMs to be active simultaneously on the device. When two SIMs are active in a DSDA device, the device can simultaneously and separately transmit and receive data relevant to the separate subscriber identities of each SIM and even manage two mobile telephone calls simultaneously. Devices capable of managing even more SIMs (e.g. tri- and quad-SIM phones) are already available.
At the same time, many users also use electronic devices (e.g. tablet computing devices, laptop computers, and desktop computers) that often have no mobile telephony capability at all. Other users may find themselves with poor reception or a low balance of mobile calling minutes. Accordingly, the ability to share SIM subscriber identities and other mobile telephony functionality of multi-SIM-multi-active devices would be valuable to consumers.